Muses
The '''Muses' are presented in Hercules as the five lovely Goddesses whose domain lies in the arts, and they sing the tales of ancient Greece in a 'gospel choir' style. They claim to be Hercules' biggest fans, narrating the movie and singing in four of the six songs. Calliope is the muse of epic poetry. She leads the muses and is the tallest of the five with high hair. She is voiced by Lillias White. Clio is the muse of history. She has a small ponytail and carries a scroll. She is voiced by Vaneese Y. Williams. Thalia '''is the muse of comedy. She is the shortest of the five, and very round in shape. She is voiced by Roz Ryan. '''Terpsichore is the muse of dance. She is the second-shortest of the five, with frizzy hair. She is voiced by LaChanze. She is the only muse that has ever come in contact with Hercules teaching him how to dance in Hercules and the Muse of Dance. Melpomene is the muse of tragedy. She has long, curly hair to her waist. She is voiced by Cheryl Freeman. They first appear when they find the original narrator's way of telling the story of Hercules as being too depressing. They sing "The Gospel Truth I", telling the tale of how Zeus defeated the Titans, and then of Hades' plot to take over Mount Olympus, and of Hercules being unable to return to Olympus. They then sing "Zero to Hero", narrating Hercules' victories over many monsters and his rise to fame. Soon after, they manifest in statues, busts and engravings to sing backup with Megara to the song "(I Won't Say) I'm In Love", during which Meg denies and finally accepts her love for Hercules. Finally they appear in the finale, singing the song "A star is Born", in which Hercules is a hero, and everybody gets their happy ending. Other Appearances The Muses often appear in Hercules: The Animated Series. They sing a shorter, altered version of "Zero to Hero" and have many speaking roles. In House of Mouse, they appear in the episode Where's Minnie to sing of Mickey, Donald and Goofy's search for Minnie in the labyrinthian prop basement of the House. Powers and Abilities As goddesses, the muses possess the natural powers and abilities of an Olympian Gods such as immortality, omnipresence, vast strength, and the potential to do Magic such as the ability to shape-shift, teleport, and to manifest as objects. As the goddesses of the Arts, they possess the natural ability to sing. Gallery The Muses.jpg|Muses Las Musas Diosas de las artes.jpg|Goddesses of the Arts Muses and names.png|Names of the Muses Muses..gif|Muses dance Trivia There are in fact nine major Greek Muses. The ones that weren't used are: *'Erato' - the muse of love poetry. *'Polyhymnia' - the muse of sacred poetry. *'Euterpe' - the muse of music. *'Urania' - the muse of astronomy. Category:Gods Category:Hercules characters Category:Hercules Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Groups Category:Females Category:Singing Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Gospel Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Character groups Category:Immortal